Stuff happens during the summer
by HPLOVERFOREVER
Summary: Harry and Hermione during the summer
1. Chapter 1

Harry woke up to hear a tapping on his window. What can that be he thought. A medium sized barn owl was at his window. School had just ended and he couldn't help but miss it. He couldn't help but miss the common room, the odd creatures, Hagrid, or his best friends. He opened the window and let the owl in. He read the short letter:  
  
Dear Harry, I would like for you to come and visit me at my house. Please, I can't wait to see you, I miss you so much. My friends want to meet you too! Ron can' t come but surely you still can! Please come tomorrow, or as soon as you can, I am bored without you. We could work on our studys, or study something else ;)  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
Harry smiled. He missed Hermione, he missed her more than anything! No one knew he liked her, he could picture himself on her, in her. Well anyways he would leave tomorrow at 10 so he could get there early.  
  
Harry woke up to his alarm clock buzzing loudly. Yes he thought! He got his trunk and cage and checked to see if he left anything. He almost forgot his broom. Close call. He ran downstairs and call a taxi. The taxi came and he arrived at her house 3 hours later. He got out of the car to see a normal sized house that looked so cozy. He knocked on the door, Hermione opens the door with a huge smile on her face. She didn't waste time, she jump on him hugging him, she warped her legs around, not noticing the big bump in Harrys pants. He sudden started to kiss her neck, Harry noticed what he was doing and stopped. Hermione just smiled and got off.  
  
Hey Harry!

Hermione you look...lovely.

Thanks, come inside.  
  
Harry walked inside to find a cozy house decorated in every inch of the house. Hermione started to tell Harry about the house, here is the kitchen, living room, my room, your room, pool, play room. They stopped in the play room, it was huge! There was a pool table, fusball table, and a big screen tv with 4 couches. Hermione told Harry to unpack.  
  
While Harry unpacked Hermione ran to her room to change. She changed into a leather back mini skirt, with a cami for her top. She ran back to Harry rooms. He was hanging cloths up when he saw her. His mouth literally dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione walked toward Harry, swaying her hips and bonceing her hair. She knew she looked sexy, this is what she was going for, seduction. She smiled and said,"Harry, is it alright if I invite some of my friends over?" "Of course" he replied. Hermione then pecked a little kiss on Harrys check and told him to get ready for a party.

She ran out the door, and went to call all her friends over. She also got the food ready, and picked out some movies for later. Harry blushed when Hermione left, she was so fuckin hott, it was unbelievable. Her breast, thought Harry were HUGE! He had to touch them, maybe tonight he would suggest the game called Truth or Dare!

2 hours later  
  
Harry had took a shower, and got all nice and handsome, this was all for Hermione. Harry was checking himself for the last time, when the doorbell rang."I'll get is," screamed Hermione. Harry could hear a couple of girls talking downstairs and a couple of boys.

He ran downstairs. Hermione smiled and said "This is Harry" when she said it she winked at one of the girls. There was a total of 4 people who came. Isnt much of a party thought Harry. "This is Sara, Jen, Mike, and Scott." Harry couldn't help himself but stare at the two, I mean 3 good looking girls, if your counted gorgeous Hermione. But he only liked Hermione.  
  
"Hi Harry, I've heard a lot about you" said Jen "Shut up, Jen your such a slut, you know Hermione likes him, shit did I just say that?" asked Sara. Hermione then gave Sara a look and blushed. Mike and Scott just stared at Harry.I could take them though Harry. But there probably just intimidated, Harry smiled to himself.  
  
They watched a movie, well Harry and Hermione did, Mike and Jen were making out the whole time and Scott and Sara were whispering sweet nothing in each others ear.  
  
"Okay time for some fun," said Hermione  
  
They all gathered around the wooden table. "Lets play the nervous game!"said both the boys in unison. Sara and Scott went first.  
  
Scott put his lip on her check,

Are you nervous? No

Scott put his lips on her lips,

Are you nervous? No

Scott put his lips on her neck,

Are you Nervous? No

Scott smiled and put his lips on her breast( they were covered by clothing)

Are you nervous? Yes she said nervously.

Jen and Mike did all of it, then it was Hermione and Harrys turn.

Harry smied and said," If you don't want to do this, its fine" "Its alright Harry" said Hermione Harry kissed her cheek,

Are you nervous? No

Harry kissed her lips, he couldn't stop, she pulled him closer, he warped his muscular arms around her. She was the first to explore his mouth, and he didn't stop her. Scott was the person who pulled them away. Hermione just smiled and Harry blushed a deep red.

"Lets play another game!" said the girls. "Dare" said the guys!!! They all agreed. Scott went first, Hermione I dare you to finger yourself in front of us. Hermione didn't smile but she slowly unbuttoned her pants and pull them off, then she pulled her underwear to the side and stuck a finger in her pussy, which looked wet and tight.

Harry couldn't help but stare. Scott smiled. Hermione looked up and said," My turn"Sara I dare you to give Mike head. Sara smiled and Mike pulled down his pant to let out a tiny little wang. That only looked about 4 inches. Sara got on all fours and started to suck his cock, while he moan, OH SARA, Yea baby, yea. In 2 mins. He cummed all over her face. She just licked it off.

Sara looked at Harry, I dare you to suck on Jens boob. Harry asked "What is the penalty?" You have to let your wang out for a turn. Harry didn't like this idea but he didn't like Jen, so he unzipped his pants to reveal a HUMUNGUS cock that looked about 9 inches long and 2 inches thick. Hermione gasped and all the guys snarled at him.

Sara then said Hermione, I dare you to makeout with Harry while his huge penis sticks out. Hermione looked at Harry who was smiling. Hermione got up walked towards Harry and started to kiss him. He moaned, he grabbed her and pull her close, Hermione could feel his cock push against her now even wetter pussy. Hermione rubbed her hands threw his hair and pushed her waist closer. Harry's tongue was in her mouth and hers was in his. This moment felt like the best moment in the world. Hermione's left hand went down, down his side, where is found his erect penis. She obviously knew what she was doing and start to rub it. They continued kissing, Harry pulled away only because he was so close to cumming because of Hermione soft hand. Hermione then leaned down and sucked up all his sperm, while he just stood there and moaned, her name. She then got up and kissed him on the lips one more time before sitting back down.

WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?

Note: This is the summer after there 6th year at Hogwarts.During the 5th and 6th year Hermione went threw puberty and everyone fell in love with her. But Harry likes her beyond the looks. Harry and Ron talked about this and Ron doesnt like Hermione, even though it seems like it. He just is very protective, he thinks of her like a sis. Im not really following the 5th book, like all the details. Its just gonna be the summer, and the OTP is gonna know he is there, they let him.. And if I make changes I'll tell you. But i mean I am not really good at this, but Im trying please no flames, they really get me down, and I want you to reveiw but dont be mean, cause i take things seriously. I love suggestions!!!!!!!! If i get good reviews, I will write again.

Next time its gonna be very naughty, if i write again!!


End file.
